


Mission To Capture His Heart ~ Matsuoka Rin

by missingnins



Series: Mission To Capture His Heart [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Literature, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnins/pseuds/missingnins
Summary: ReaderXRinWill the you be able to capture Rin's heart within a week?





	1. Day 1

**Day 1. Mission Begin.**

 

After days and nights of planning, it's finally time to get the act together.

 

You've always admired Matsuoka Rin since the time you were together in elementary school. Everytime you met him when you were younger, you would try to approached him but ended up being too self-concious and talked to his friends instead. The same thing repeated days after days, you were sure that by now, his friend (and pretty much he himself as well) would have figured out you've fallen for Rin. Being tired of the same routine, you decided to tell Rin straight out that you like him. However, the day you decided to do so, Rin left to study in Australia...

 

Years has passed by, Rin is finally back in Japan again, now attending Samezuka academy.

 

_Damn, why an all-boy school?_

 

You weren't sure whether he could remember you or not, but that doesn't mean you can't confess to him still after years of waiting.

 

Here you were, in front of Samezuka academy. You had rushed here from Iwatobi High right after school's over.

 

_Maybe I should've asked Gou to come with me? No, it's better this way._

 

Taking in a deep breath, you decided to walk into the school's ground. However, before you were able to go anywhere far, the voice of a guy calling to you made you halted.

 

"Oi! Girl, what are you doing here?"

 

Turning toward the direction of the voice, you could see a tall guy with bright red hair and golden eyes walking toward you. He's also wearing the Samezuka academy's uniform.

 

_What should I do? Maybe he might know where Rin is? Or should I-_

 

Before you were able to continue thinking, the guy interrupted you.

 

"Hm? Are you lost lil' girl?" he asked.

 

"Well... umm.... you see..........."

 

".........?" The guy seems to be waiting for you to continue

 

"I'm [L/N] [F/N]! Nice to meet you!" you quickly bowed your head.

 

"No need to be so formal, I'm Mikoshiba Seijuro by the way." Seijuro smiled as he replied. "So what are you doing here, [F/N]-chan?"

 

"D-do... Do you know where.... Rin-kun, ah- I mean, Matsuoka-kun is?"

 

"Matsuoka Rin? He just left to go somewhere a moment ago."

 

"Oh.... I see...." you sighed a bit after finding out the information.

 

"Don't look so down, it doesn't fit your cute face."

 

You flushed a bit at the statement.

 

"Do you want me to tell him something for you?" Seijuro asked.

 

"N-no! It's okay! Really, no big deal!" not really sure what to say, you sputtered out chains of replies.

 

"If you say so, but I'm sure you'll meet him some other days," Seijuro smiled and left.

 

After Mikoshiba Seijuro left, you decided to come back tomorrow, maybe your luck would be better.

 

**Day 1 End. Plan #1 failed.**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

At Samezuka academy, about a hour later, Rin has came back.

 

"Rin! Where did you go?" Seijuro inquired?

 

"Nowhere important," was Rin's simple replied.

 

"A girl came looking for you!"

 

"................" Rin walked passed his senpai as if he has said nothing.

 

"Her name was [L/N] [F/N]."

 

Rin paused for a moment, before quickly regaining his pacing.

 

"She said she'll be coming back tomorrow!" Seijuro shouted toward Rin who quickly walked away. "I wonder if he heard the last part...."


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally meet?

**Day 2. Mission Begin.**

 

Matsuoka Rin. Now that you know where to find him, you won't let the chance slip by again. No matter what happen, you have to confess to him.

 

Just like the day before, you had rushed toward Samezuka academy right after the school bell rang, indicating the end of school hour.

 

However, before you got to the school's gate, you noticed a student wearing Samezuka's academy uniform walking into a shop nearby.

 

_Should I follow who ever that is? It might be Rin. What if it's not?... Never knows until you go see._

 

Deciding to follow the guy, you quickly made your way toward the new destination. Once you got to the shop, you saw a guy with short gray hair finding some snacks.

 

 _Ofcourse! It's_ not _Rin._

 

Before you were able to walk away, he seemed to have noticed you.

 

"[F/N]-senpai?" the boy asked.

 

"Hm? You... know me?" Who is he? I can't remember...

 

"Back in elementary school I was in the same swimming competition with Rin-senpai and his teammates that are now in Iwatobi high. I saw you hanging out with them quite often too."

 

"W-wait! You know Rin-kun right?"

 

"Yep, we're teammates," he paused of a moment, "and roommates."

 

"Then do you know where he is right now, umm what's your name?"

 

"He's probabry practicing, and my name's Nitori Aiichiro."

 

"I wonder how he's doing..." you thought to yourself.

 

"He's doing fine."

 

"Eh? Did I say that out loud?"

 

"Yes."

 

"............."

 

"Do you wanna go see him?" Aiichiro offered.

 

"Yes! Ah- but, he's practicing isn't he? Then there would be a lot of people and..."

 

"I could ask him to come see you if you want."

 

_But will he come?_

 

"...........[F/N]-senpai?"

 

"Aiichiro-kun, do you know if Rin-kun is free tomorrow?"

 

"Not sure, I'll ask him."

 

"Text me once you find out?"

 

"But I don't have your numbe-"

 

"Here~!" you exchanged numbers with Aiichiro before leaving. "Thank you~!"

 

**Day 2 End. Plan #2 In-progress.**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

"Rin-senpai." Aiichiro called out.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you free tomorrow?"

 

"Why?"

 

"[F/N]-senpai came to see you"

 

"......and?"

 

"She wanted to know if you're free tomorrow so she can see you."

 

"................."

 

"She seemed to miss you a lot."

 

"..............................."

 

"I think she have something important to say as well."

 

Rin gave Aiichiro a glare. The few minutes later were filled with silence.

 

"[F/N]-senpai told me to text her back your respond. Should I tell her you don't wanna see-"

 

"Tell her I'll be waiting at the park."

 

**I'll be waiting at the park. -Matsuoka Rin**


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they finally going to meet?

**Day 3. Mission Begin.**

 

"Ehhh? [F/N]-chan is leaving early again?" Nagisa asked as he shook you, "Stay first~~~~!"

 

"I'm sorry Nagisa-kun! I have to go somewhere!" You told Nagisa as you tried to maintain your balance.

 

"Then take us with you~!"

 

"Eh?"

 

"Please~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nagisa showed you his puppy eyes.

 

"Makoto-kun, can you help me please?" As you turned around to ask Makoto for help, you saw him failing to stop Haruka from stripping. Nevermind.

 

"[F/N]-chan~~~!!! Let me go with you~~~~~!!!"

 

"I'm sorry Nagisa-kun..." _because I'm going to go confess to Rin-kun. That's why, please don't come._

 

"Why~????"

 

Looking at your watch, you eyes widen. _If I don't hurry I might be late!_ "I'm really sorry, but please don't come!" Before you even finished your sentence, you dashed off.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Mako-chan, let's follow her!" Nagisa grabbed Makoto's arm and begged him.

 

"I... don't think we should-"

 

"Yes, we should!" Nagisa interrupted.

 

"Haru, say something!" Makoto turned to his other friend.

 

"............."

 

"Haru-chan! [Y/N]-chan might be going to an extremely large luxurious private pool without telling us!!!" Nagisa quickly made up some random reason to persuade Haruka.

 

"...We're following her" Haruka got up and lead the group.

 

"What? But-" Makoto got interrupted again.

 

"The extremely large luxurious private pool."

 

"That's your reason?!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Reaching the park you used to come with the swimming boys, you looked around for a certain purple (brownish-red) haired male.

 

_Please don't tell me I came to the wrong park._

 

Before you were able to continue thinking nor walking, you felt something tapped on your shoulder. Turning toward the direction, you saw what you were finding.

 

"Rin..."

 

"What did you want to see me for?"

 

"Well.... I...." _Dammit, just say it already, I've been waiting for this moment for years already._

 

"Well you?"

 

"I.........." you started to fiddled around.

 

"I'm waiting."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Hey!!!! Isn't that Rin-chan over there?" Nagisa blurted out.

 

"Quiet, Nagisa! They seems to be talking about something important." Makoto put his hand around Nagisa's mouth.

 

"Bbut bI bwanna no wtoo (But I wanna know too)" Nagisa still tried to spoke despite Makoto's attempt to quiet him down.

 

"Still we shoul-" Makoto stopped mid-sentence when he looked up.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Rin-kun, since elementary school... I've always...." you trailed off.

 

"I'm listening."

 

"Always liked ...... till now....." you mumbled.

 

"Always liked what?"

 

Raising you voiced, you spoke out with all the courage you got "I've always liked y-"

 

**"HARU DON'T JUMP INTO THE FOUNTAIN!!"**

 

Upon hearing Makoto's voice, both of you turned to look at what is happening. Haruka has stripped to his swimsuit and is attempting to jump into the fountain.

 

**Day 3 End. Plan #3 .... no progress?**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

"Damn... I told them not to follow..."

 

"[F/N]."

 

"R-Rin!"

 

"You still haven't finished your sentence."

 

"Ah- well, you see..." you blushed. _No, dammit, not right now!_

 

Rin smirked, "Wanna talk some other time?"

 

"Hm? um.. s-sure!"

 

"I'll call you later."

 

**Day 3 End. Progress Made.**


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is a confession going to happen?

**Day 4. Mission Begin.**

 

Rin had called you last night. He told you to come see him practice today. You were really excited, it seems that he really do remember you despite the fact that you two haven't really talked together before. Well, you did hangout around him a lot back in elementary school.

 

Here you were, another day in front of Samezuka academy. Pulling out our phone, you checked out a certain text sent to you earlier.

 

**` Just come right in when you're here. No need to wait for me outside. -Matsuoka Rin` **

 

Doing as you told you to, you walked straight toward Samezuka's indoor swimming pool.

 

"[F/N]-chan!" a voice called out.

 

You turned around to see Seijuro waving a hand at you. "Hi, Seijuro-sanpai!"

 

"Came to see Rin?"

 

"Yep."

 

"He's at the pool, come with me then, since I'm... going there anyway." Seijuro turned around and lead you to the pool.

 

Reaching the pool, you peaked in before walking inside. _There's only guys here. Well, it's an all boys school after all._

 

"What are you waiting for?" Seijuro asked, "Rin's swimming some laps right now. You can sit and wait around here first."

 

"Thank you Seijuro-senpai" you smiled at him.

 

"[F/N]! How long have you got here?"

 

Facing toward the voice, you saw a soaked wet Rin standing right beside you. Blushing at the sight, you stuttered out a reply, "J-just now..." _I saw him half-naked before but... that was way in elementary school!!_

 

You can't help but blushed even more when Rin suddenly came closer to you.

 

"So, wanna talk here? Or somewhere else" Rin leaned toward you as he whispered in your ears.

 

"I-..." you took a step back. You were pretty sure he's playing with you right now. He's even smirking after that reply of yours.

 

"Let's go talk outside." With the smirk still on his face, Rin grabbed your shoulders and walked you toward the door.

 

Suddenly realizing of how close he is, you tried to break free from his grip and walk a little further away from him. However, you stopped in your track when you feel drops of water on your cheek. "R-Rin!"

 

"Oi, why are you walking so far away?" Rin made a somewhat angry/sad face.

 

_Is he pouting?_

 

"I won't bite, you know." Rin said so while smirking a bit, grinning widely, and showing you his shark-like teeth.

 

 _He's absolutely teasing me!_ "And you don't go telling people you won't bite them while showing that teeth of yours!" you thought to yourself.

 

"Hm? Or do you want me to?" Rin asked you.

 

"Eh?" _Did I say_ that _out loud?_ You face reddened even more (if possible). "I... uh...." you hestitated for a bit.

 

"?"

 

 _Damn, I can't think straight. I'm pretty sure I was prepared but... what he said..._ "If it's that kind of bite then..." you quickly put your hands around your mouth when you realized you had spoken out your thought _again_.

 

"What kind of bit-"

 

Being so flustered, you spoke out without thinking. "IreallylikeyouRin!! S-since elementary school!! I just.. wantoletyouknow!" With that said, you quickly ran away from Rin and left without even waiting for a reply.

 

_I finally said it but... I got so embarrassed I forgot to wait for his reply!!_

 

**Day 4 End. Plan #4 First-step Suceeded?**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

Rin smirked as he looked at your form escaping his view. _Heh, I thought so._

 

Silently walking back to the pool, he couldn't help but wonder to himself, _How redder can her face gets?_


	5. Day 5

**Day 5. Mission Begin.**

 

It was finally morning. You felt like you had a really weird dream last night. In your dream, you went to see Rin at Samezuka academy and confessed your feeling to him. However, you ran away before he was able to say anything. The situation was awkward, but indeed, pleasing.

 

Walking toward your bed stand, you reached out and grabbed our phone.

 

_Hmm? A message?_

 

Opening the message and reading the sender, you froze for a moment. Matsuoka Rin.

 

**` Oi, why did you ran away? I'll be waiting at Samezuka, same time 'kay? -Matsuoka Rin` **

 

"It…. it wasn't… a… dream?" you slapped the side of your face a few times to regain your composure.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

For some reason, time seems to be passing by slowly today. It was just lunch time. You sat on the rooftop, munching on an onigiri you had brought from a store nearby, as stare into the endless landscape of the sea across the school.

 

"[F/N]-chan~!"

 

A girl voice? You turned around to see Matsuoka Gou beside you. _Should have expected that._ "What is it G-… Kou-chan?"

 

"Nagisa said you went to see my brother the day before."

 

"Eh?"

 

"So~ Have you confess to my brother yet~?" Gou looked intently at you.

 

"Wh-what the.." you blushed a bit and looked away from Gou. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

 

"Awww~ don't say that [F/N]-chan~! I know you both like each other so admit it already~"

 

_"Both?"_

 

"My brother always talked about you and-"

 

You ran off before Gou was able to finish talking.

 

"[F/N]-chan!" Gou called after you but you already left the area, "…..I was going to tell you that my brother wanted hang out with you sometimes…."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

_Damn, yesterday I shouldn't have ran off like that…_

 

Here you were, standing in front of Samezuka academy again like the passed few days.

 

"[F/N]." Rin walked toward you.

 

"Rin-kun…" you smiled at Rin.

 

"Wanna go find something to eat?"

 

"S-sure!" _W-why did I stuttered?_

 

Rin smirked at your respond. He grabbed your hand and lead you somewhere.

 

The two of you walked together quietly for a while, you wanted to say something to him, but for some reason, the quietness also seems peaceful.

 

You reached a convenience store and went inside together. Before you even get to look around, Rin went to get you a double-stick popsicle.

 

"[F/N], you like [favorite flavor] right?" Rin turned to face you and ask.

 

"Yep!" you smiled widely before giving Rin a somewhat confused expression.

 

As Rin paid for the popsicle, you decide to ask him what's on your mind.

 

"Rin-kun,"

 

"Hm?"

 

"How did you know I like [favorite flavor]?"

 

Rin broke the popsicle in half and shared it with you. "You always brought us this flavor back in elementary school didn't you?" As he finished his sentence, he bit on his share of the popsicle.

 

You can't help but grinned widely after hearing Rin's response. "Thank you."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

After walking together quietly for a while, Rin decided to broke the silence.

 

"Hey [F/N]…"

 

"Hm?" you had ate all the ice-cream and was now biting on the popsicle stick playfully.

 

"Are you free tomorrow?" Rin looked away as he asked you.

 

"Tomorrow? Umm…" _Wait, isn't tomorrow saturday? Then…_ "Totally free tomorrow."

 

"Wanna go… to the beach? Together?" Rin paused for a moment before speaking quietly, "Just the two of us..."

 

"Sure, why not? But… wouldn't there be a lot of people since it's summer?" _I would rather prefer if we were alone-_

 

"I know a quiet spot."

 

_Is this like a date?_

 

"So… are you coming tomorrow?" Rin stopped walking and turned around to face you.

 

Turning toward the sea, you could see the sun setting. "Of course I am."

 

**Day 5 End. Plan #5 Progess Made & Succeeded.**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

"Rin! Are you free tomorrow?" Seijuro asked.

 

"Sorry, I'm busy." Rin answered and quickly walk away to text someone a message.

 

"Hm? I wonder where he's going." Seijuro scratched the back of his head.

 

"Seijuro-senpai." Aiichiro walked up to Seijuro.

 

"What is it Aiichiro?"

 

"I saw [F/N]-senpai and Rin-senpai walking together on my way here."

 

"………."

 

"I think Rin-senpai was asking [F/N]-senpai out on a date tomorrow."

 

_"What?"_


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they finally be together?

**Day 6. Mission Begin.**

 

Saturday morning has finally arrived. You've promised to meet up with Rin at the train station and then go to the beach together.

 

Looking at the landscape, you could feel the breeze of wind blowing passed you. _Such an enjoyable weather~._

 

"[F/N]!"

 

"Rin-kun!"

 

"Should we get going?" Rin reached out for your hand.

 

You grabbed his hand and held it tightly "As soon as you're ready."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Is Rei-chan here yet?" Nagisa asked.

 

"I'm right behind you." Rei spoke up.

 

"So everyone's here! Let's go!" Nagisa hold up Rei's hand and shook it around.

 

However, before Nagisa was able to walk ahead, he saw Gou staring off somewhere.

 

"What is it Gou-chan?"

 

"Kou! I told you to call me Kou!" Gou countered.

 

"Okay, Gou-chan." Nagisa spoke deadpanned.

 

"Arghh!! KOU! K-O-U. KOU!" Gou started to become annoyed at Nagisa.

 

"So, Kou-chan, what were you looking at?" Makoto asked in Nagisa's place.

 

"Ah, I... think I saw my... brother..." Gou said trailing off.

 

"Eh? Rin-chan?" Nagisa spoke up.

 

"Nah, I must be seeing things." Gou shook her head in attempt of getting rid of the thought. "Let's head to the beach!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Seijuro-senpai..." Aiichiro murmured out.

 

"What is it Aiichiro?"

 

"What are we doing here?"

 

"We're hanging out at the beach, of course!"

 

"Why? Isn't there other things we can do?"

 

"What's summer without going to a beach?" Seijuro grinned at his kouhai.

 

"But there's only the two of us." Aiichiro stared at his senpai.

 

"It would have been three if Rin was here or even four if [F/N]-chan were to come with us as well." Seijuro sighed a bit, "But there's also a bunch of other people here as well, so let's have fun!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"We're almost there." Rin told you as the two of you walk along the shore together holding hands.

 

"The further we go, the quieter it seems." You smiled as you listen to the sound of the waves and the nature around.

 

"Once you get there, you'll see how peaceful it is." Rin grinned widely

 

_Hmm? What's that sound?_

 

Rin stared at you for a while, "Is something wrong [F/N]?"

 

"I think... I heard something..."

 

"The waves?"

 

"Someone talking..."

 

Rin tilted his head a little. "There's a bunch of people around here."

 

"No, I mean... their voice..." you tried to listen closer, "sounds familiar."

 

"What are they saying then?" Rin asked while smirking. He seems to be amused by your actions.

 

"Umm... I can't here very clearly but..."

 

You close your eyes and tried to concentrate on the voice(s). You only caught a sentence so you open your eyes to look at Rin and told him what you heard.

 

"I bet you won't believe this, it's along the line of _'Noooo!!'_ then something and _'DON'T STRIP!'_ "

 

You giggled slightly at what you heard and the familiarity of it. However, you stop giggling when you saw that the smile (smirk) on Rin's face has disappeared.

 

"Rin-kun... is something wrong?"

 

".....I smell mackerel."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Achoo!" Haruka sneezed.

 

"Haru, are you sick?" Makoto asked worried. "You've been sneezing for a while now."

 

"Someone must be talking about me." Haruka said as he grilled some mackerel.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Well, it's the beach after all," you told Rin, "of course, there's gonna be mackerel."

 

"........Probably the same reason you heard those weird stuff earlier." Rin is smirking again.

 

"Hey!" You playfully hit Rin on his arm.

 

"My _secret spot_ is just up ahead. Wanna race there?"

 

"What will I get if I win?"

 

"Anything you want?"

 

"What if I lose?"

 

"Then I get anything I want." Rin smirked at his own respond, and ran ahead of you.

 

"W-wait! R-Rin! I didn't even agree yet!" You shouted as you ran after Rin.

 

"If you don't hurry up you're going to lose!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"I wonder what Rin-senpai and [F/N]-senpai are doing..." Aiichiro spoke up suddenly.

 

"They're probably having fun somewhere." Seijuro sighed.

 

"Senpai... I thought you say that there will be a lot of people here at the beach..."

 

"There should be..." Seijuro looked around.

 

"I only see a group of people over there and some playing in the sea..." Aiichiro pointed around.

 

"Oh hey! Aiichiro!"

 

"Yes, senpai?"

 

"Look over there! I see a couple running around chasing each other!" Seijuro pointed toward the couple.

 

"Senpai..."

 

"What is it now?"

 

"Isn't that Rin-senpai and [F/N]-senpai?"

 

"What are you talking about?" Seijuro turned to look at the couple again. "That's impossible, they're on a date aren't they? So it's n-... it... _it is_ them!!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"We're... finally....... here......." you spoke out breathlessly.

 

"Haha, but I win the race." Rin laughed out.

 

"But you cheated!" you pouted.

 

"You started out too slow."

 

"I didn't even agree to it!"

 

"But you ran after me." Rin smirked before sitting down on the beach.

 

"If I didn't I wouldn't be able to catch up to you!" I run over to sit next to Rin but tripped fell forward.

 

"[F/N]!" Rin quickly catch you before you landed. Your faces are only inches apart.

 

"Rin..."

 

"You still owe me _'anything I want'_ as my reward for winning the race."

 

Your face heated up at the combination of the situation and what Rin had just said. "Well... what do you want?"

 

Rin leaned in closer to your ear and whispered, "Come see me again tomorrow and I'll tell you what I want. For now, let's enjoy the moment together."

 

Rin helped you sit back up. The two of you then leaned on each other and enjoy the quietness and peacefulness of the area.

 

_I wonder what it is Rin wanted..._

 

**Day 6 End. Plan #6 Total Success.**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

_I want this moment to last forever._

 

As you sat there with Rin, you two saw something floating in the water.

 

"Hmm? Rin... what's that?"

 

"I wanted to ignore it but... it's disturbing the view."

 

"Should we go look?" curiousity is starting to get the better of you.

 

"I want to know as well what that thing that come to disturb me at my secret spot is." Rin got up and helped you up before heading toward the direction of the unknown thing.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Senpai... isn't that the Iwatobi High Swim Club?" Aiichiro asked.

 

"Hmm? What are they doing running around panicking?" Seijuro wondered.

 

"Should we follow them?"

 

"Is that Kou-chan over there? Aiichiro, let's go!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Haru-chan!!!" Nagisa shouted.

 

"Haru!!" Makoto also did the same, "Please tell us when you're going to go somewhere!!"

 

"W-why are we chasing Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked.

 

"If we don't he might just drifted off somewhere!" Makoto looked at Gou really worried.

 

"Haru-chan might become one with the water." Nagisa said jokingly before laughing.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Haru?" You and Rin asked at the same time as you stared at Haruka sleeping peacefully while floating in the sea water.

 

"Haru-chan!!" Nagisa shouted as he, Makoto, Rei, and Gou caught up with Haruka.

 

"Oi! Kou-chan! Did something happen?" Seijuro asked as he and Aiichiro reached the scene as well.

 

"........."

 

Everyone looked at each other and shared a brief moment of silence.

 

"What are you doing here?!" Everyone asked out in unison.

 

Haruka suddenly woke up from his peaceful slumber and stared at everyone for disturbing his peace.

 

**Day 6 End. That wasn't expected.**


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of ending will it be?
> 
> Just a head up, this chapter includes a implied!smut. It's super implied though...

**Day 7. Mission Begin.**

 

Your parents are away for business for a few days so you were left to stay at home alone. Well, not anymore since Rin came to your place.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Rin~!"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I'm bored..." You rolled around on the cushion you were sitting on as you put down the game console you were holding.

 

"What do you wanna do then?" Rin asked you as he put his console down as well.

 

"Um.... What do _you_ wanna do?

 

"What ever it is _you_ want to do."

 

You pouted at his respond. "You're not helping!"

 

"I wasn't trying to."

 

"Don't say that~" you playfully pushed Rin on his chest. However, it seems that you had used too much force since you now ended up being right on top of Rin, stradding him, face only inches apart.

 

"Oi, is this what you _wanted_ to do?" Rin smirked and showed you the shark-like teeth of his.

 

"I..." you blushed as you tried to divert your eyes away from his lips.

 

"You're not denying it."

 

Feeling your face heating up even more, you decide to close your eyes shut. But the moment your eyes shut, you could feel soft lips on yours. This caused your eyes to instantly open again. Registering what just happened into your brain, you managed to kiss Rin back. However, Rin broke the kiss.

 

"[F/N]..." Rin look straight into your eyes.

 

"Rin..."

 

"I love you [F/N]. I really do." Rin pushed you closer to him and kissed you passionately.

 

You kissed him back right away and deepened the kiss.

 

After a while of the little make-out session, Rin flipped you over before breaking the kiss, allowing you two to take in the air you needed. Looking at you, he could see that the shade in your eyes had darkened. He knew, and you knew, that both of you are full of lust right now.

 

"[F/N]." Rin whispered out huskily.

 

"Yes, Rin?"

 

"Do you remember what you told me a few days ago?"

 

You tilted your head to the side a bit, waiting for Rin to continue.

 

"On the day you confessed your feelings to me, at Samezuka."

 

"I said so many things to you that day... which one is it you're talking about?" To say the truth, you really wonder what it is you said that Rin is talking about.

 

Rin smirked at your respond, "If it's that kind of bite then..."

 

"Eh?" _so_ that _was what he's talking about?_

 

However, before you were able to process anything, Rin kissed your neck, instantly finding your soft spot and biting on it.

 

"Ah~... Rin~!" You couldn't help but moaned out, the pleasure is just too much.

 

Rin pulled on the hem of your shirt. "This thing is in the way of our fun~"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"You're mine now [F/N]." Rin held you close to him.

 

"I've always been," you nuzzled into his chest as you said so.

 

The two of you snuggled together and fell asleep in each other arms.

 

**Day 7 End. Mission Accomplished.**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

"I still haven't told [F/N] what I wanted from her..." Rin mumbled quietly before going back to sleep with you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the after-stories (and the actual smut scene), feel free to check out my Bonus edition :D


End file.
